I'm going to kill him
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny Potter is suddenly visited by strange waves of nausea. Merlin help Harry, when Ginny finds out why she's been sick. :D


I still don't own it.

* * *

Ginny Potter flew to the ground, from the Holyhead Harpies Practice Quidditch pitch. Both feet hit the ground and she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She barely made it to the toilet, where there, she proceeded to vomit. 

She flushed the toilet when she was finished and walked to the sink to splash her face with water.

_Oh no _She thought_. I can't get sick, we play in the finals next week. _

She sighed, turned off the faucet and joined her teammates, who were already on the ground.

"You okay Potter?" asked one of them.

Ginny shrugged. "I think I ate something bad last night."

Really she had no idea why she was visited by severe nausea.

"You okay to fly?" asked another.

"Always" said Ginny. And with that, she mounted her broom and took off.

A few days later, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in Ginny's old room, catching up on that week events. With Ginny playing Quidditch and Hermione working at the Ministry it was hard to keep up sometimes. But in the weeks where everything was hectic, they always caught up at the Weasley Sunday lunch. Ginny was sitting on her bed listening to Hermione; drone on about house elf rights, when yet again she was visited by a strong urge to vomit. She clutched her mouth and bolted out the door, running straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. She almost hugged the toilet as she poured out her breakfast.

"Ginny are you okay?" asked Hermione who had followed her in to the bathroom.

Ginny nodded, her face still in the toilet. Hermione grabbed a washcloth from the shelf, wet it and handed it to Ginny, when she extracted her self from the toilet.

"Are you sure, you're okay, you look pale."

Ginny nodded. "I think I have a stomach flu, I thought I ate some bad, but I've been sick everyday for the past three days."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "And why haven't you gone to St. Mungos?"

"Its just a stomach flu." Mumbled Ginny.

"That's no excuse." Said Hermione. "I might not be a healer, but I know a simple stomach flu would not last this long."

Ginny glared at her. "Hermione I'm fine!"

"You should still see a Healer, so they can give you a potion,"

"Alight, I'll floo over after lunch and see a healer, happy?"

"Quite" said Hermione, beaming at her victory.

She helped Ginny to her feet and they began walking back to the bedroom.

"Besides" said Hermione laughing. "A stomach flu can be a sign of something going on. If you remember, Fleur had one and it turned out that she was pregnant with Victorie."

Ginny stopped in mid step, and Hermione looked at her.

"Ginny?" said Hermione.

But Ginny was not paying attention. She racked her brain on when her last cycle had been. It had been mid October and it was now the end of November, She was two weeks late.

_Sweet Merlin! _She thought.

Ginny came out of her trance grabbed Hermione's arm, and ran to her room, closing the door.

"Ginny what the—" said Hermione.

But Ginny cut her off. "I'm late."

"Late?" said Hermione. "Late for—OH!"

Ginny grabbed her head and sat on the bed.

"It fits, doesn't it? I'm late and I've been sick a lot."

"It could be." Said Hermione. "But you better find out for sure."

"St. Mungos?" asked Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"I can't go there, if I am, it'll be in the afternoon _Prophet,_ before I could even get back to tell Harry in person. The Chosen's ones child and all that."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well you could get a muggle test, they sell them in stores and you do them at home."

"How do they work?" asked Ginny.

"Well you—Here lets just go get one and I'll explain it when we get back."

Ginny nodded and the two of them, went down stairs.

"We'll be back in a little bit mum." Shouted Ginny over her shoulder, as she dragged Hermione, through the back door.

They went to the Apparition spot and they disappeared with a _pop_.

They arrived in a muggle village and Hermione showed Ginny which shop they needed. Hermione took Ginny down the correct aisle and pointed out the tests for her.

Ginny was flabbergasted.

There were at least twenty different ones.

"Which one is best?" she asked.

"I don't know." Said Hermione. "I've never had to buy one."

There were boxes of every size and color. But after ten minutes of reading labels, Ginny decided on one that came with two tests (In case she messed up the first one) and was able to detect Pregnancy early.

She paid with her muggle money and the two of them went back to the burrow. They all but ran up the stairs.

"Just follow the instructions and it will work." Said Hermione.

Ginny nodded and went in to the bathroom. She opened the box and read what she had to do.

_"I have to do what!?"_she said out loud and she heard Hermione giggle from the hallway.

She took out the stick, removed the cap and did what it told her too. She recapped it and placed it on the sink. She waited and watched as the little window began to fill. As it went across one pink line appeared, it kept going and slowly but surely a second line faded into view. She stared at it, as the line got brighter and brighter.

"Bloody hell!!!" she said.

A second later Hermione knocked, and slowly opened the door. "Ginny?" But she just sat there, staring at the test. "Ginny?" repeated Hermione.

"I'm going to kill him!" said Ginny, standing up.

"What am I going to do? What about Quidditch? I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm—"

"Ginny calm down"

"Ooooooh, I'm going to kill him."

"I take it, this was not planned." Said Hermione.

Ginny shook her head.

"I wanted to finish out my contract with the Harpies, before we had children. But it's bloody well too late for that. UGH! We were always so careful, there's wasn't a time when we didn't use—"

But she stopped in mid sentence, because she now remembered when it happened.

Harry had ambushed her in the kitchen after they arrived home one night, after a Harpies victory party. And neither one of them had their wands, so they didn't perform the charm.

"I'm going to kill him!" she repeated again. "Him and being bloody spontaneous! Ooooo, I could, I could—"

But a squeal from downstairs cut her off.

"Harry, dear!" she heard her mum shout.

With out missing a beat, Ginny grabbed her wand, turned on her heal and headed down stairs, Hermione hot on her trail. She reached the sitting room and stopped at its entrance.

She glared daggers at Harry, and the whole room went silent, when its occupants saw Ginny's expression.

Harry on the other hand was racking his brain on what he could have done to piss Ginny off this much. The look on her face was actually scaring him.

"Harry…." Said Ginny.

But she trailed off as she lifted her wand and Harry was sent upside down in the air dangling by his ankle.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she roared.

Every one of Ginny's brothers took a step back in fear.

"I am going to kill you!"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because you are the reason, why I have to put in my resonation from the team!"

"What!" said Harry and The Weasley's in unison.

"You heard me!" she shot back.

"But why?" asked Harry, who was starting to get a little dizzy from the blood rushing to his head.

"Does the night after the Tornado match ring a bell?"

Harry smiled. Oh, how could he EVER forget that night.

"I guess that means yes." she said.

She stepped up so that she was a few inches from his face. "And do you also remember what we forgot to do?"

Harry thought for a second and suddenly his smile vanished and was replaced by a look of utter shock and then one of pure bliss, after he put two and two together.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded and then she burst in to tears, going to her knees.

"Some one let me down!" shouted Harry.

Hermione lifted her wand and a second later Harry toppled to the floor. He scrambled up and rushed to Ginny's side. She buried her head in to his chest and cried harder.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay." He said.

But this only made her wail louder, causing everyone in the room, besides Hermione, to have a look of confusion on their faces. Harry was at a loss for words, so he did the only thing he could think of. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Ginny it's not that bad is it?" he asked.

She looked up.

"It's just…It's just, I thought we would have more time. I wanted to play Quidditch a little while longer."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes on Harry's robes.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered in to her ear.

The anger in her suddenly went away, the Happiness in Harry's voice just washed it all away, and him saying it made it seem real.

Suddenly Quidditch didn't seem that important.

She looked at him and smiled. "We are."

He positively beamed and placed a hand on her lower abdomen.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." She said.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Am I missing something?" asked Ron.

"You usually are." Said Hermione, taking Ron's arm.

Ron looked around.

His mum and Fleur were now crying and smiling, his dad was grinning and George was giving Bill a high five.

"What—" began Ron.

But Hermione decided to help him a little. "You're going to be a uncle."

"Oh—What!"

Hermione giggled. "Ginny's Pregnant"

"Blimey" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny broke apart smiling and that's when everyone converged on them. Molly pulled Harry in to one of her famous hugs and Hermione gave her best friend a gentler one.

The afternoon wore on. Toasts were made, lunch was consumed and anything related to a baby was discussed. (Much to Ron dismay) His mum had just started talking about the finer points of childbirth, when Ron covered his ears and ran from the room.

"Just think everyone." Started George. "This child will be half of The Chosen One and half of a Weasley. Merlin help Hogwarts, when he or she gets there."

Everyone laughed; even Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

Ginny entwined her hand with Harry's.

So what, If she had to quit Quidditch, sure bringing a child in to the world scared the hell out of her. But the look on Harry's face earlier told her everything she needed, to know.

It would all be fine.

And besides, what could be better than creating a life with the man you love, even if it did happen on a kitchen table.

* * *

I wrote this in a span of 30 minutes, so if it sucks I blame it on the lack of sleep and too many Mocha Monsters. 


End file.
